1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free standing rack for storagely mounting of a bicycle in a vertically suspended manner above a supporting surface.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A substantial number of different types of bicycle storage racks have been devised in the past for the purpose of storing bicycles when such are not in use. The most conventional bicycle storage racks are wall or ceiling mounted devices which are permanently secured in place within a building structure. Conventional bicycle storage racks that are designed for home use must be bolted or otherwise secured to a wall or otherwise held against some supporting structure. As a consequence, defacement of the wall is necessary in order to install such a supporting rack and such racks become permanent fixtures. Such permanent mounting of racks frequently result in the bicycle being supported in a manner that it can be either difficult to get to to place the bicycle in a storage position in conjunction with a rack or difficult to remove the bicycle from the rack when it is desired to use the bicycle. Also, such permanent installed storage racks can locate the bicycle in a manner to cause interference with human movement or movement of other devices such as an automobile.